


Traditions End; Traditions Change

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coronation, Courting Rituals, Culture & Customs, King Jensen, M/M, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Nobility, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Servant Jared, Servants, Traditions, True Love, caste system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: The kings and queens of the past have made it an honored, infallible tradition, the arrangement of harems and marriages of a queen to the heir to the throne. There are consorts to the royal prince, and he chooses. There is only one high princess that is chosen, claimed, and marked by the future king to be the future queen. There also comes a time when traditions evolve…





	Traditions End; Traditions Change

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - KING!JENSEN written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

Traditions End; Traditions Change

There was a tradition in the kingdom. It was viewed as infallible and time-honored. When Jensen became King, he would choose a spouse. From the remaining potentials, he could then choose his harem as well. The process seemed simple, but to those on the inside, there was much to be done. The Procuring was three months before the young King’s Coronation, The Claiming, and his engagement. After that, the wedding ceremonies took place after another month.

Jensen was unnerved and unenthused about all the festivities and traditions. He was unable to tell his parents because he wanted to be able to see the pride and honor in their eyes when he was crowned and married. He just couldn’t fathom getting excited about marrying someone he did not know, let alone love. Especially when his heart already longed for another. He knew it was typical to have consorts as well, but he desired love and attention from one alone. He felt hopeless that it would ever happen.

As Nobles from around the world brought their children who had come of age as offerings and to compete for the position at Jensen’s side, it became increasingly difficult for the Prince to stop the proceedings. The Potentials were brought to the castle for grooming. They had a luxurious dormitory they shared until the night of The Claiming. There, the Potentials were tested for purity, sanctified by High Priestesses, and readied for presentation. They were allowed only what their families had gifted them to assist in their impending choosing as a consort or claiming and marking as the High Sovereign.

Jensen had a limited amount of time to make up his mind. However, the servant woman’s son who’d grown up in the castle with him consumed his thoughts. Jared had made being a Royal more tolerable. He and his mother’s family never judged Jensen for being born to a King and Queen. The younger boy always smelled like his mother’s flowers that were a constant in the castle. The boys were inseparable until Jensen came of age and had to go abroad for school. He’d only recently returned and hadn’t been able to find Jared again.

Each night that Jensen left the high court chamber not having tested anyone, the morale in his homeland dwindled. He did not want to insult anyone, and yet he was toeing that fine line between showing respect and insulting the Potentials and their families. He finally broke down and asked his parents if he could just make his decision on the final night. They sympathized with Jensen and were open to his choices, they wished he’d confided in them sooner. It was too late to shrug off tradition, but they would convince the Nobles to be patient.

On the final night, The Claiming, Jensen arrives with barely hidden resignation. After a few pleasantries and a speech from the High Council, the Prince made his way up the aisle separating the massive hall, looking at all the Potentials as they presented for him. Nude, veiled, and facing away, some are adorned with jewels, tattoos, and fanciful decorations. All are flashy, made up for visual attention, save one. The final pedestal as Jensen walked by held a simply nude male, dark hair touching his shoulders, tan skin glistening with oil. Jensen stepped closer, he would have stopped breathing if not for the amazing scent of Rose and Jasmine from his childhood rushing his senses.

Without a word, he grasped Jared at the junction between neck and shoulder and gently pressed him forward until his head lay on his arms. Jensen ran that hand lightly down the boy’s back until he reached his hip and placed the other as such on the other side. He could barely compose himself to slowly enter Jared’s slick, prepped, yet oh so tight band of virgin skin only so far. He fought to come to his senses, he could not impale his chosen, his love just yet.

Jensen slid free as Jared quivered beneath his reverent touch. The new King had chosen his Sovereign! He summoned the High Priestesses to bring robes for everyone as the grand hall erupted with celebration. He then escorted his choice, his fiancé, toward the thrones where his parents were seated, smiling with pride. Jensen unveiled his beautiful love, and the King and Queen were quick to hide their surprise from all in attendance. They did not want anarchy and supported their son’s wisdom. For though they had come together by the old ways, they were true soulmates and knew how fortunate and rare Jensen and Jared were.

Their son would rule in happiness and their kingdom would thrive.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
